


Fever Dreams

by simpleEnthusiast



Series: Whumptober 2019 [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, Short One Shot, Sick Character, Sickfic, Whumptober 2019, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 01:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpleEnthusiast/pseuds/simpleEnthusiast
Summary: Eira is one of my non-dragonborn Skyrim OCs.First time posting a Skyrim fic, please be gentle.Skyrim and the Elder Scrolls series belongs to Bethesda Game Studios.Inigo and Kaidan are mod-added companions and as such belong to their respective creators.





	Fever Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Eira is one of my non-dragonborn Skyrim OCs.  
First time posting a Skyrim fic, please be gentle.
> 
> Skyrim and the Elder Scrolls series belongs to Bethesda Game Studios.  
Inigo and Kaidan are mod-added companions and as such belong to their respective creators.

"Eira! Eira, love, please calm down!" Kaidan took her flailing hands and held them to her chest. "It's only me, love."

"Get away! Get away! Get off! I don't want it! NO!"

"Sh, sh, Eira, sweetheart, you're safe. We're in Honeyside, in Riften, remember?"

Eira only growled and continued to fight him.

"Papa? Is Mama gonna be okay?" Lucia whimpered from the doorway, Blaise peering over her shoulder.

Kaidan glanced over and sighed, gently setting the damp cloth on Eira's forehead. "She's sick. But she'll get better, don't worry…"  
"Kaidan?" Inigo's voice sounded from the door. "I am back with the potions!"

"Oh thank the Nine." Kaidan sighed. "You two go on and play outside for a while, alright?" He stood, gently urging the two children out of the doorway. "Let Inigo and I worry about your mother."

"But… I wanna help." Lucia mumbled.

"I…"

"You know what makes people feel better when they are sick?" Inigo smiled as he came down the steps. "Flowers. Everyone likes getting flowers when they are sick. It lets them know that people are thinking about them even when they cannot help directly."

Lucia and Blaise shared a glance. "Can we go pick some flowers for Mama?"

"Yeah. That's a good idea. You two go on, just stay out of people's private gardens, okay?'

"Okay, Papa! C'mon Blaise!"

Kaidan sighed as Inigo handed him the potion. "Let's hope she drinks this one."

"She is still fighting back?"

"Won't even let me near her to put a cloth on her forehead without a struggle."

"I see. Is there anything else I can do?"

Kaidan shook his head. "Not really. Thanks for getting the potions though, and… what's that."

"While I was out, I stopped at the Bee and Barb to get you and your children something to eat. Keerava was making one of her meat pies, and I supposed that you'd be a bit preoccupied to worry about your dinner."

"That's… very kind of you, Inigo. Thanks. It means a lot."

"It is the least I could do, especially since I owe you and Eira my life several times over at this point."

At the sound of her name, Eira began to mutter to herself again, her voice slowly beginning to raise.

"I'd better get back to her. Thank you again, Inigo."

"Any time, my friend."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.
> 
> Author's Blog: https://simpleenthusiast.tumblr.com/


End file.
